


Quaranta Giorni

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [25]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, POV Female Character, Pandemics, Pre-New 52, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Helena couldn't even begin to wrap her head around it, but somehow Barbara made sitting in front of the computer all day look easy.Or: Huntress is not doing the best at coping with the COVID-19 pandemic.
Series: Comment_Fic [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/678086
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Quaranta Giorni

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> "Any (please no SPN), any, perils of work from home"
> 
> Original Prompt Link:  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1181735.html?thread=117450279#t117450279

Helena couldn't even begin to wrap her head around it, but somehow Barbara made sitting in front of the computer all day look easy. She sat up with a groan, leaning her back against her headboard. Two days later and her legs were still throbbing. If not for the pile of tests she'd had to grade, then Huntress might have spent the night prior doing more of the same. Not that she could complain - if not for her nightly outings, racing across rooftops and throwing fists, then she'd have no real reason to leave her apartment.

Her eyes wandered towards her desk. She'd unplugged her laptop the night before and could only hope that in the time she'd spent eating dinner and half-watching Make it Wayne reruns that it had gotten a somewhat decent charge.

It used to be that on days like today she'd call in sick. Even when Helena didn't so much as have a sniffle, she usually had something to nurse off. But these days, taking sick leave came with too many strings attached. She pushed the thought from her mind as she stood, stepping over a pile of stained pajama bottoms.

As she neared the bathroom, her eyes landed on the calendar hung above her dresser. Hadn't Mayor Grange promised that schools would reopen soon? That was two months ago, at least assuming that her math wasn't off. Maybe if they ever reached the next election, voters would hold that against her.

For once, a hot shower wasn't enough to jolt her awake. In the steamy haze, her slow mind wandered back to a year prior. More than a few League members had laughed this whole mess off. They had been sure that it was just a temporary setback, nothing serious. If not for Brentwood Academy suddenly shutting down, she might have cracked a few zingers herself.

What was it Wally had said, that this would be easy for them since they already wore masks?

Helena stepped into her kitchen, a towel wrapped around her head and nothing but a nightgown on to keep her warm. The space between putting down her bottle of shampoo and her feet landing on icy, checkered blue linoleum was nothing but a black blur in her mind. _Something_ had to have happened in that time. Logic dictated as such.

She had to force back a snort. Logic had long since taken a hike.

Grabbing a granola bar from the bowl that sat on her counter, she made her way to the coffee machine. The Keurig was less than a year old, but it had soldiered by her side for so long that it was hard to remember a time before she'd had it.

"Shit!"

If any of her neighbors hadn't gotten up yet, then that was as good of an alarm as any. Helena hadn't meant to yell. Though, judging by the fact that unplugging it for a few moments hadn't been enough to get the machine started back up, something told her that she wouldn't be making much use of her inside voice any time soon.

Really, was there any better way to start off a Monday?

**Author's Note:**

> I do wonder how the rest of the DCU would handle the pandemic.


End file.
